


Revamped

by Mina_Sarai



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: African, Asian, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Disabled Character of Color, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Femme Fatale, Gen, Hispanic, Indian, Korean, LGBTQ Character of Color, Latinx, Life Happens, M/M, Male Character of Color, Multi, Muslim - Freeform, Native American, Other, Shifters, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, and we will have a straight relationship that isn't toxic and is built on healthy shit, arab, black - Freeform, i have no time but i'm writing this, tho they had a rough past but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_Sarai/pseuds/Mina_Sarai
Summary: The world is cruel. But it's even crueler to those who did nothing wrong. Tempted follows the story of four girls in the alternate universe of Twilight. Bella Swan, Mina Swan, Leah Clearwater, and Shahrazed Ghadoufi. Each a different path that ultimately leads the four to band together and fight the supernatural evil plaguing their world. From vampires to shifters to werewolves to witches and vampire-hunters. Welcome to Twilight: Revamped.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Leah Clearwater, Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley, Quil Ateara V & Original Female Character(s), Quileute Shifters & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cullens](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/541168) by ree-duh. 



> This came to me when I saw a fancast of the Cullens as south-east asian(link will be provided to the user's tumblr). I really liked it and I went a lil wild with the idea. For context, Charlie Swan and his family are originally from Somoa. Renee Dwyer is Renee Jung and is Korean. Mina wan is Bella's adopted sister. Now please don't murder for changing the story and making everyone that was white a person of color. This is a fanfic and takes place in an alternate universe where Bella has powers (woops, spoilers) and a different origin story. It isn't OG twilight. If you want OG twilight go read the books and stop looking for fanfics. Fanfics aren't meant to the book. They're supposed to be different. So....yeet. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: This story will contain mature themes and themes concerning rape, sexual assault, abuse, family abuse, lgbt abuse, and pedophillia. If you are uncomfortable with any of these topics please do not go forward. Or, I will mark chapters that contain these themes and you can skip them. It is up to you. I do not want to upset or hurt anyone as I know personally how shit like this can mess a person up.

Bella Swan.

Daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Jung.

Her grandfather taught her three things that she must never forget.

_**1.) Never. Ever. Let someone else take credit for your work. Be prideful and confident.** _

_**2.) Never let the oppressor oppress you. Fight for the oppressed.** _

_**3.) Never. Ever. Trust. A. Vampire. If you so happen to cross one, kill it.** _

Her mother's family comes from a long line of vampire - hunters. Using dark magic and other methods passed down by her ancestors.

Their people were almost eradicated by the vampires, one of them being a man named Edward Cullen. 

When they learn the Cullen's move to Bella's hometown, she's sent to kill them.

So why oh why did she have to go and fall for the boy she was destined to kill?

To fall for the son of a man that once almost killed her family.

Not only that but her childhood friend Leah Clearwater goes missing.

Her ex-girlfriend also moves into town, and her sister is going through an identity crisis. 

Life's great, isn't it?


	2. Welcome to Forks (otherwise known as depression at it's best)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes back to her hometown of Forks. She just didn't expect everything to be on fire.

Bella sat silently as her father drove the beat up police car. 

"So _afafine_ ," He coughed, "How does it feel to be back here?" 

The awkward silence broke, " Weird, I guess. I forgot how cloudy it is. Though it's nice that there's barely any traffic." 

" _Seoul_ is very busy." Charlie smiled. Bella could see how hard he was trying to spark up a conversation. 

"It is. Honestly, the noise is what bothers me the most." Bella sighed. 

"Oh yeah. I can't stand that. When I was in New York I spent at least 100 dollars on earplugs." 

"The street food though is something I'll miss." Bella unconsciously started to think about the plethora of street food back in Seoul. 

"There's an H-Mart now in Port Angeles. I know it isn't the same but...Mina seems to enjoy it." 

"Oh. Huh. That's cool." Bella nodded. Her fingers fumbled with her the hem of her shirt. That was the problem. They never were able to go beyond 5 minutes of conversation. All those years by the phone it was just ‘how are you?’, ‘how’s school?’, and other meaningless topics that barely sparked a connection between the two. 

Bella barely knew her father. 

Of course, he never bothered fighting for custody. He never fought to have his daughter by his side. Or at least try to know her. 

Perhaps Bella was selfish for wanting that. 

She didn’t know what to think. 

The barren fields of grass highlighted how rural Forks was. 

_ The peeling paint.  _

_ The split wood. _

_ The cracked roads.  _

And the ever so confusing confederate flag. This was the north. What the _fuck_? 

Bella turned away from the depressing scenery and sank in her seat. 

“Listen, Bella, there’s something you should know.” Charlie’s voice dipped into a monotonous tone.

“Yes?” 

“You remember your friend Leah?” 

“Leah Clearwater?” Perhaps the only friend besides the Black siblings she had in Forks. 

“Yes…umm…” Charlie drew in a pained breath, “She’s been missing. For over a year.” 

Bella sat up, “I’m sorry, what?!” 

“Leah went missing last August.” 

“You’re kidding, right?” 

Charlie shook his head, “I wish I was.” 

Bella heard of indigenous women going missing. She just never saw it affect anyone she knew. 

Or maybe she was just blind to the disruptiveness and aggressions the indigenous people of America faced still to this day. Her own people suffered, yet she cast a blind eye as her mother taught her. _It's better to ignore than to face reality_. 

“Well, did the police try looking for her?” 

“Unfortunately, she was in Texas near the border when it happened. The police there suspected she was a druggie or ran off to Mexico.” 

“I-“ Bella frowned. 

That was _hella_ disgusting. 

Were they fucking serious? 

“I mean I do know her fiancé left her for her cousin, but I don’t think that’s a valid reason to run off like that.” 

Ugh. 

Bella rolled her eyes, “Well that’s bullshit.” 

Charlie didn’t scold her for the curse word. 

Bella didn’t really care. 

“How are her parents? Seth?” 

“Well…Harry sadly passed away.” The wavering of his voice heigtened. The crack in his voice and the sheer grip on his steering wheel motioned to Bella that Harry's passing hadn't yet settled in. 

“OH come on. _Come on._ ” Bella shook her head, “What the- dead? Is Sue also dead?” 

“No. She left. Seth is staying with his grandparents in Neah Bay.” 

“Wow. I- “ Bella wasn’t close by any means. But they seemed like a really good family. Despite Sue never accepting Leah as her own daughter. Other than that…what did the children do to deserve this? 

Seth lost his sister, mother, and father all in one year. 

“I know. I just figured you should know.” 

Bella didn’t say anything. 

She just stared back out the window again. The fading scenery seemingly better than the harsh reality of the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guess who just changed their STEM major to Business :))): My mental health got really bad, I couldn't stand any of my professors, and I ended up failing a class. LMAO.


	3. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella meets her sister and shares a moment with her father. One thing is for sure, her sister is short and very pretty. Her father, she has yet to figure out.

Bella stared at her sister. 

God. 

She was pretty. Thin. Everything she wasn’t. 

And straight hair. 

Maybe after living in Korea all these years had skewed her perception of beauty. And why she felt so insecure around everyone else. 

Bella could remember the first time her cousin gave her whitening cream and hair relaxer. 

“You really do look like dad.” Mina grinned, “Guess the good genes all went to you lmao.” 

Bella blinked. 

“It’s….a joke? Cause I’m adopted.” Mina looked as if she was trying her best. 

“Oh. Oh. Right.” Bella smiled back every so slightly. 

“And you’re very tall.” 

“It’s the samoan. Somehow it passed dad but…” Bella stretch her legs, “Not me.” 

Mina snorted, “He’s real short. And the fact I’m his height at 17.” Mina placed her hand atop her forehead and looked the other way. 

“Oop- speaking of Baba where is he?” 

“Ummm he said he was getting you something. He wants us to wait here until he brings it.” 

“I hope it’s food. I’m fucking starving.” Bella cracked her knuckles. 

“If you’re hungry I have some leftover pumpkin soup and kimchi pancakes in the fridge.” 

“You cook?” 

“Well I have to since Dad literally can’t even boil water. The most he can make is chai, rice, and roti. That’s it. And Sai is literally not home most of the time.” 

Bella nodded in satisfaction, “Well. Bring the goods lil sis.” 

Maybe Bella was hallucinating, but she could have sworn Mina’s eyes lit up when she called her sis. 

***

“Ok. This…is actually really good.” Bella slurped the last of the pumpkin soup. Her tongue soaking in the flavor and warmth. 

“The grandma in H-mart lent me her recipe. I’ve been using it since then.” 

“All I can make is _ramyun_ and pasta.” Bella snorted. Her skills were limited to the bare minimum. Just surviving. Her mother was…cold. Unable to relay any human emotion towards Bella her entire life. 

Always reminding Bella she was a mistake. 

She let the spoon drop and leaned back on the chair and sighed. 

“You good?” Mina frowned, noticing the lack of emotion on Bella’s face. 

If only she knew. The real reason she came back to Forks. Mina was a normal human with the ability to feel emotions freely. She would never understand. 

“Yeah, just very tired. We recently had our CAS exams in Korean, and I just…good god. I don’t feel like thinking.” 

“Oof. Don’t envy you on that.” Mina picked up the bowl and placed a plate of kimchi pancakes in front of Bella. 

“Yeah. 6 hours of sitting and trying to remember everything in the year. Physics and three-dimensional calc kicked my ass.” Bella grumbled as she chowed down the pancakes. 

Mina stared at her, “Yeah. Definitely not jealous of you.” 

“These pancakes are really good! Is this kimchi homemade?” 

“Yeah. Mrs. Min makes a batch every month and gives me some.” 

“Who’s that?” 

“Oh, the grandma from H-mart I told you about.” 

“Oh.” Bella finished the pancakes and wished she was far away. 

“Baba’s here!” Mina pulled Bella up by the arms and dragged her across the house. 

As the two got out, Bella saw a green truck in the driveway. 

That wasn’t there before. 

Charlie stood there smiling. She could tell he was trying. 

“Is that for me?” 

Charlie nodded, “Yeah. Your sister and Sai saved up enough money to buy you this. I didn’t even know. But they worked hard and I had it dropped by the Blacks to be fixed. Remember them?” 

Bella tried to take in all the information he just threw at her. 

“Uh, Billy and Sarah?” 

“Yeah. Their sons Jacob and Rebel are both mechanics.” 

“Rebel? I though it was only Jacob and his sisters?” 

“Oh, uh Rebecca is Rebel now. He came out after divorcing his husband!” Mina sniffed, as if she was personally affected by it (happy tears. Happy tears). 

“Hold up, what? Rebe- Rebel got married?” 

Charlie cleared his throat, “A lot has changed around here.” 

“First things first- “Bella turned to Mina, “Thank you. This means a lot.” 

They barely knew each other, but there was a mutual respect between them. 

“No problem honestly. You graduated high school two years early. That deserves something.” 

“Actually…I’m apparently being forced to go to school to learn social skills.” Bella’s faint smiled faded as she turned to look at Charlie. 

“It was your aunt’s idea! She wants you make friends.” 

“Auntie is all the way in Somoa, why would she care?” Bella snorted, “Here I was thinking I’d be…” Bella blinked. She forgot what she had planned to say. 

“Nevermind. But seriously- not cool. Two more years of school?”Bella shook her head. Her aunt Mela was almost more of a mother to Bella despite her being all the way in Somoa. Sending her gifts and money every month. And the occasional Somoan packet to learn her lost tongue. 

Bella barely knew her Somoan side. Her mother refused to let her learn about it. 

_Her Grandfather was worse._

_“You are korean, yes?”_

_  
“Yes grandfather.”_

_“Then why learn about a side that never wanted you?”_

_“You’re too dark.”_

_“Why is your hair so curly?”_

_“Why are you so tall?” As if 5’6 was tall._

_“Here’s this whitening cream.”_

_“Speak korean.”_

_“Quit being so aggressive.”_

Giving up felt like the best option. Not everyone was close-minded, but her family was just- ugly. 

Charlie and Mina could sense Bella was drifting away. The color in her eyes fading. 

“At least you’ll have two diplomas? I mean two is better than none. Besides, they just renovated Forks High so it’s like…actually cool?” 

“Whatever.” Bella stepped down and brushed her hands across the truck. The smooth paint pressing against her fingers. 

Bella turned to face Charlie, “DId you choose it?” 

Charlie nodded, “Your mother mentioned that you had wanted a truck.” 

Bella doubted it. 

Her mother never interested in her personal interests. 

Did he actually remember what kind of car she wanted? She was only 5 but Bella could remember fawning over pick-up trucks. 

“Thank you.”   


Besides her aunt, no one had ever bought her anything. 

“May I go thank the Blacks for helping fix it?” 

Charlie smiled, perhaps the first time since they had met. 

“Of course. I mean, you don’t have a driver’s license but…I think we can make a few exceptions.”It was a small town. 

“Wait my Korean license won’t work?” 

“Only for vacation.” 

“Oh. Well, alright.” Bella turned to Mina, “Wanna come with? I have no idea where they live anymore.” 

Mina held her excitement, pressing the balls of her feet against the floorboards. 

“Of course. I’ll go get my phone!” 

When Mina left, Bella stepped forward and slightly, ever so slightly embraced her father. 

She felt Charlie stiffen. 

However, he returned the embrace. But as quickly as she hugged him, Bella pulled back. 

God that was so weird. Ugh. 

“ I’m back! Leggo!” Mina screeched as she jumped out of the house. 

“Stay safe. I’ll see you when you get back.” Charlie placed the keys in Bella’s hand. Worry filling his eyes. Maybe it was because he barely knew his own daughter. The thought of letting her drive off just when she came home. 

She was a brown girl. In an area where most women of color were abducted or assaulted. 

Charlie couldn’t count the amount of times a woman or a girl had gone missing and his own force couldn’t do anything. The feds would claim she was another junkie or pregnant runaway. 

“Don’t worry Baba.” Mina could sense his worry, “I’ll make sure she won’t run anyone over.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Bella opened the door. 

“Text me when you get there.” Charlie raised his voice as the girls got into the truck. 

“Of course!” Bella rolled down the window. 

She looked like her grandmother. 

His mother had passed a while. Renee would not let Bella go to the funeral. 

Charlie prayed, that one day Bella would be brave enough to embrace his family as she did her mother’s. 

Charlie watched them leave the driveway, his heart beating against his chest as an ominous feeling drew over him. 

________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midterms are in roll and I'm stressed. To make things clear, Bella and Charlie aren't Indian. They're Samoan. They aren't Indian lol. I'm probably going to change the name back to Swan only because I don't want hate. And more info on Mina and Sai will come later. I don't want to shove everything into one chapter. Have a great day! :)


	4. Rebel Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella meets Rebel Black, however, things aren't okay and her childhood friend Leah leaves a mark in La Push that no one can seem to get rid of.

Rebel Black was probably one of the most gorgeous men Bella laid her eyes. 

She had remembered him as a quiet, anti-social kid who backed up behind his sister. 

Now he was haunched over a car, eyes staring at the engine so intensely Bella thought Rebel would combust. 

But damn, if he didn’t take after his mother. Long black hair that twisted to his waist, brown skin that glistened in the beating sun, and his body the size of a steel locker. 

“Rebel?” Mina gulped slightly, her eyes quivering and her hands slightly shaking. 

Rebel turned to see the two sisters standing in the driveway. 

“Mina?” Rebel dropped the hood of the engine and raced towards them. His bouldering arms embracing Mina in a tight, suffocating hug. 

Mina was a plush toy compared to him. 

Bella didn’t want to be rude, but how did Rebel get so big? 

Surely taking testosterone doesn’t make you into a giant.

Right?

“Shit fam, you scared me.” Rebel sounded _scared_. Of what?

“Sorry.” Mina grasped his arms for support, “I was feeling anxious. I couldn’t-“ Mina looked over at Bella. 

Rebel turned to stare down at the eldest Swan child. 

“So the Samoan returns.” Rebel cracks the faintest smile. 

“Nice to see you to Rebel.” Bella almost dead named him. But her quick tongue shut her down. 

Rebel’s smile grew, but a piercing emotion shot through his face. Perhaps the taste of regret, sadness, and despair. 

Bella noticed his stance, haunched back, and stiff. 

“Is everything alright dude? Am I bothering you?” 

“No. No, you’re alright. It’s just…” Mina looked at Bella with a wavering look. Her eyes drowning in sorrow. 

“Just what? If I’m bothering you then it’s alright. I can come back another time.” Bella felt a lump sit in the middle of her throat. Weighing her down until she couldn’t even pass a whisper. 

Everything felt off. 

“No. I shouldn’t be bothering you with a bunch of depressing bullshit right after you’ve come back.” 

“It’s ok. I mean I have no idea what’s going on but I can clearly tell something isn’t right.” Perhaps that was too straightforward. 

Rebel looked down, then up at Bella again. 

“Wanna come inside for some tea? Dad and Jacob are out for the afternoon, perhaps you can stay a bit and meet them again.” 

“Sure!” Mina let go of Rebel, “She’d love too!” 

Rebel looked at Bella, who just shrugged. 

“Alrighty then. Tea it is.” 

**

“I’m just going to say it.” Rebel sighed as gulped down the last of his tea, “You being back here isn’t exactly the best timing. A lot has happened since you left. Not in a good way either.” 

Bella stared down at her still-full green tea. 

“My father told me of Harry’s passing and… Leah’s disappearance. I myself can’t believe it. I still don’t.” Bella bit her tongue. Too much already. 

Rebel looked at the ceiling, “That’s her car in the garage. They were about to trash it, but Dad fought to keep it. Along with their house and belongings.” 

The color blue. A rustic, royal blue that took the sun on lightly, and reflected the soul of Leah Clearwater. Sure they were young, but the grit, intelligence, and stamina the girl had was almost unbelievable for a girl her age.Such little memories, but a powerful impact that even Bella could not forget. 

“Your dad seems to be the only adult that cared about her.” Mina snorted, “Her own damn mother couldn’t give two shits about her. And now look, the bitch went on and re-married some rich white dude in Seattle.” 

Bella frowned disgustingly, “Wait- hold up- what? Are you fucking kidding me?” 

Rebel laughed, “Sue never cared about Leah. Maybe Seth, but if you weren’t you noticed how much she favored that little cousin of hers over her own daughter. But I guess the rest of this town was too blind.” 

“So what exactly happened?” Bella shifted in the cough, feeling on edge. 

“I was still in Hawaii, divorcing my husband. But I got a call from Leah about her fucking ugly ass, dumb ass cholo boyfriend disappearing and now he was back, taller, bigger, and apparently marrying her cousin, Emily. Girl was a mess. She was only a sophmore. And then…she up and left to Texas with her father. Her father was found murdered a few weeks later and she was no where to be found.” Rebel slammed the cup on the table. 

“I just wanna fucking know what kind of a musty ass junior cheats on the most gorgeous person on this rez, and ends up getting engaged to that smug ass cousin of hers.” 

Bella stayed silent. 

And I oop- 

“I swear to god she was one of the most purest and sweetest souls. The fuck kind of friends betrays that? And the same so called best friend doesn’t even seen fazed she’s gone. Gone and no one is doing anything about it!” 

“Are you talking about Emily Young?” 

“Yes. That little-“ 

“We’re the only ones that can’t stand her.” Mina rolled her eyes, “Nah I don’t trust her or her muffins. She acts like everything is fine when her own best friend was kidnapped and it probably won’t be the last time. The only thing she’ was concerned with was her damn wedding. Wallahi I want to leave this place only because of her. I actually loved it here before she came along.” 

Bella blinked, “You guys must really hate her huh?” 

“Yes.” Rebel answered, “Rachel is the worst of all though. I’ve had to keep her from even stepping foot into La Push. While I was close with Leah, Rachel was the closest. She was even closer than Emily. And with Rachel inheriting our Grandfather’s anger issues, well the entire shitshow didn’t go so well.” 

“Yikes.” Bella came for the Cullens. 

Not a telenovela. 

Rebel just shook his head, “I don’t know. Something weird is going on. I don’t like it.” 

“You know she was very cool when we were kids.” Bella looked down at her cup. The air in the room somehow choked her. 

The Cullens had been here for a year. 

And Leah had been missing for a year. 

Goosebumps prickled her skin. 

Were the two related? 

“Well, people grow up and change.” Rebel muttered. 

“Yeah.” Mina sighed and looked down. 

The three suddenly slipped into an awkward silence. 

“At least he broke up with her.” 

Bella looked up, “Huh?” 

“Right… last week I think?” Mina checked her phone. 

“And y’all just brought this up?” 

“Lowkey feels surreal. This entire year was a blur. I forgot they broke up.” They just spoke of the couple in present tense. 

“And for what reason?” 

“I don’t know. All I know is that he’s a little…crazy. You can’t even mention Leah’s name without him giving you the death glare.” Rebel leaned back. 

“Nah bro, he’s acting like she’s still his girlfriend.” Mina sipped her orange juice, “Men.” 

She looked back at Rebel, “Not you. You’re cool.” 

“Thanks.” Rebel shrugged. 

Bella looked at Rebel, his wifebeater slowly exposing his chest. That top surgery went really well, she couldn’t tell he even had surgery. 

If he looked this gorgeous…what were the rest of his siblings like now? 

“Well…that’s what he gets for dumping her I guess.” Bella relaxed her shoulders. 

Mina just shook her head, “The Feds called off the search. I don’t know why but…” She shifted the conversation. 

“Did they give a reason?” 

“No. Not really.” 

Bella’s mind was racing. 

**

_“Ok class, today we’ll be finishing up our unit on how Vampiric Isolation and Victims.” Professor Ichigo stepped away from the blackboard._

_“It is extremely important to know how vampires capture their victims and isolate themselves from the world in order to mask their victims from being caught.”_

_“But professor, I mean we can hide from the rest of the world. Wouldn’t it be the same with them?” Kyung raised his hand but didn’t even bother to be called on._

_Professor Ichigo nodded, “Good point. I believe I briefly brushed over this yesterday, but I’ll go over it again.”_

_“While we, the Tanaki, use magic in order to conceal ourselves so that we won’t be compromised by the human world. That and to protect the humans from any imminent danger our magic might cause.”_

_Professor Ichigo strode across the classroom, his piercing brown eyes meeting Bella’s. A shiver ran down her back._

_“Vampires must use powerful magic and mechanisms in order to conceal everything they do to their victims. They must hide from their enemies, such as the werewolves, shifters, witches, and warlocks. Werewolves and shifters can use their heightened abilities to track down their victims.”_

_“Witches and warlocks can use magic to trace the spirit residue left by the victim. In order not to get caught, Vampires must use the darkest of dark magic to make sure their victims are not found.”_

_“Alright, I can see that. But…can’t they just drink the blood of animals? You said more North and South American vampires go by vegetarian diets.”_

_“Yes. But animal blood weakens their powers and allows them to be more vulnerable to bodily harm. Human blood not only heightens their powers, but it also allows them to be stronger, live longer, and it strengthens their relationship with magic and the Netherworld.”_

_“What kind of dark magic do they use to hide their victims?” Bella frowned as the new information unsettled her._

_“You only need to know how it affects and hides its victims. This kind of dark magic is too dark and dangerous and illegal for any witch or warlock. While we can be as strong as any other creature, vampires hold a special strength and stamina that can withhold this magic.”_

_“They mask the scent of their victim. They manipulate their victim. Either by creating an illusion in which the vampire seduces and claims the human. Or that the human is in danger and must stay quiet. But these illusions are so powerful, it is extremely hard for the victim to break out of it. No human has ever been rescued from a vampiric illusion. Except one.”_

_“Who was it, professor?”_

_Professor Ichigo stared outside the window, “I am not allowed to say.”_

_“it is the law, to protect any human from vampiric illusions. From vampires. They are dangerous. The more they consume, the more they are closer to world domination. Now we will learn how to protect yourselves from vampiric illusions.”_

_Professor Ichigo looked at Bella once more, his glare was more scheming than the last._

_He wasn’t telling her something._

_What was it?”_

_***_

They had also learned how to tell if a human was taken by a vampire. 

Leah was knocking off most of the checks. 

But the Cullens were known to be animal-based feeders, so how could they have gone to Texas at the same time as Leah, captured her, and came back to Forks? 

“Hey, Bella- bro you good?” Rebel snapped his fingers. 

Bella awoke from her thoughts, “Oh yeah. Sorry. Jet lag.” 

“No worries. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I know the news is…extremely depressing. I hope I didn’t bother you with it.” 

Bella’s lips lifted just a bit, “You didn’t. I promise.” 

“Bet.” 

“How are y’all handling this? I mean I know it isn’t easy.” 

Rebel and Mina tensed a bit. Their spirits deflating a bit. 

“Well…Harry was a literal angel. He took care of so many of us and loved so many of us when no one else would. He was the glue on the rez. No one really saw how important he was. And now that he’s gone…well, everything he built still stands. And I regret not even acknowledging him when he was around.” Rebel slumped. 

“My dad hasn’t been the same really. He lost mom to the plane crash and now his best friend and his niece in one year. And his ability to walk. I can’t even imagine what he’s going through.” Rebel rubbed his hands together harshly. His head hung down, almost trying to hide his tears. 

“Dad feels guilty.” Mina blinked, “he believes it’s his fault Leah went missing. He apparently saw something that he wouldn’t tell anyone. He thinks if he said something, she wouldn’t be gone. And Harry wouldn’t be dead.” 

Bella felt her soul slowly leave her body. 

Her father was human. 

He had absolutely no blame in this. 

But he didn’t know that. And the guilt was eating him alive. Bella could feel it when she barely embraced him. To live with such guilt is a burden greater than anything else. 

But how could he feel guilt for that girl, but not her? 

How could he leave her with an emotionless mother? 

How could he not fight for her? 

He seemed like a great father. 

But how could he be great when he never wanted his first child? 

_ ‘Shut it Bella’ Now isn’t the time to sulk. Leah needs help. Focus on that.’  _

Bella shook her head, “Honestly…I don’t even know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to.” Rebel wiped a tear from his cheek, “At least you seem to care about her.” 

No one fought for Leah. 

Left alone and ostracized for being a heartbroken teenage girl. A normal, human, girl with emotions. 

Imagine being alone, in a house with people supposed to love you, and no one on your side. The toll is would take on a young girl in a world filled with misogny and preconceived notions of teenage girls. 

Normally Bella would have pitied Leah if she only heard someone else’s side of the story. 

_‘She’s such a bitter harpy. A bitch. Why can’t she accept they’re happy together?’_

Vs 

_‘ All she wanted was for someone to love her.’_

Bella had only been in Washington for only a few hours, and already she was regretting it. Another girl. Another victim, Another day in which people were mistreated. 

The three sat across from one another, even though Bella had just come back. Their wounds still open and bleeding for the world to see. And she was human enough to see the pain Leah Clearwater’s disappearance left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: quarantine is making me go a lil insane and I already have so much work thanks to fucking online classes. Stay safe y'all!


End file.
